American Queen
by AndAllThatMishigas
Summary: Abbey is eight months pregnant with her second child, and the time has come to figure out a name. Bartlet History 17.


Author's Note: After the last installment of Bartlet History, I think we all need some fluff. So here's the fluffiest fluff I could think of. I came up with this short scene a few days ago and couldn't wait to write it. Please review, and enjoy!

 **American Queen**

Abbey returned from the bathroom for the third time in the last hour and got back into bed beside her husband. "Another month is far too long to deal with this. I can't study when I need to pee every fifteen minutes!" She placed her hands around her enormous belly, rubbing it gently to soothe the unborn baby inside.

Jed put his book down and turned toward her, placing his hands by hers. "I'm getting a little impatient to meet our new little one."

They turned out the lights and settled down into bed. It took Abbey some struggle to get comfortable. Eventually, after some groaning and grunting, she found an acceptable position. Jed lay beside her with a small smile on his face. He didn't like that she was uncomfortable, but he did love it when she was pregnant. She complained a lot more than normal and her temper was much quicker, but the strength that emanated from her pregnancy glow just made him so happy. The idea that they had created a new little person brought him more joy than he ever thought possible.

Abbey stirred once more, turning her head to face him. "Jed?" she said softly.

"Yes?"

"I want Millie to be the godmother," she requested. "She's been such a help to me the last few months since she moved out here. And with everything that's happened in the last six months after Dave and everything, I think it would be really good for her to be included in our family in a more permanent way."

"I think that's a great idea, honey," he replied. "Honestly, if we hadn't been in London when Liz was born, I think we'd probably have asked Dave and Millie to be godparents to her, too."

Abbey nodded, trying not to get emotional over the loss of her best friend's husband. Millie had moved into the Bartlet farm soon after Dave had died. Being in California without him was far too painful. She had needed a new start, and Abbey was more than happy to help her. And with Abbey almost finished with her third year of medical school, having a doctor in the house was very helpful. And Millie had gotten a position at Massachusetts General Hospital, so they would often commute to Boston together so Millie could go to work and Abbey could go to school at Harvard.

"You know there's still one more thing we need to figure out before the baby comes," Jed said, breaking the silence.

"We do?"

"We need a name."

"Oh right." Abbey blamed pregnancy hormones and preparing for finals on completely forgetting that they hadn't yet decided on a name. And they were running out of time. "Do you wanna keep the same boy's name?"

"Yeah, I think so. I still like the name. And I like the idea for our first son." He scooted closer to her side of the bed as he answered her. He wanted to be closer to her and to their baby.

Abbey smiled as she felt his big, rough hands reach under the cover and up her pajama top to rest on her bare stomach. "So we need a girl's name." She paused a moment, thinking. "I like the idea of using your side of the family for girls names and my side for boys names. You got anyone else you'd like to name a daughter after?"

"I do, actually." The idea had been in the back of his mind for a while, and he was glad Abbey had suggested it. "The previous owner of your ring, actually. My grandmother. Emily."

Abbey began to play with her engagement ring, the Bartlet family diamond ring she loved so much. "I like that."

"But for a middle name. I think I'd feel strange having another Emily Bartlet around."

"Alright," she agreed. "So what goes with Emily?"

Jed thought aloud, "Well, we named Liz after the Queen of England because she was born in London. We could do something like that. A name related to where this baby will be born."

Abbey smirked. "What, like some kind of American royalty? We don't have queens in America, Jed."

"Yes, I know," he replied, rolling his eyes. "Though we do have something equivalent to queens. The first ones that come to mind are Jackie Kennedy,"

"We are not naming our daughter Jacqueline," Abbey interrupted. "I don't want to raise a little Jackie Onassis."

He chuckled. "I agree. The other one I thought of was Eleanor Roosevelt."

"Oh I do love her. Longest run as First Lady. Instrumental in the United Nations." Abbey nodded. Yes, that was the kind of woman she would want her daughter to be named for, to look up to. "Eleanor Emily does sound nice."

"Eleanor Emily Bartlet. Eleanor Bartlet." Jed let the syllables trip over his tongue, pleased with the sound. He grinned. "Did we just find a baby name?"

Abbey couldn't help but smile as well. "I think we did." She looked down at her womb. "You know, as much as I'd love a boy, I hope we have another girl. I just love that name. I really want to use it."

Jed kissed her cheek. "Well, here's hoping we get to meet Eleanor Emily Bartlet in a few weeks."


End file.
